quelmarrealmfandomcom-20200213-history
OathWielders/The Story So Far
This is a log of sessions in the OathWielders campaign. Chapter I: Bars and Bars Session 1: Welcome to No Man's Kingdom Blit Liver recruits a cleric to assist him on a dangerous journey from Delvin to some place in the DolmHarm kingdom. He winds up also inviting 3 other blokes, but one of those big blokes dies when psychic orcs show up. * Bars Visted: Stuckee's at The Delvin Session 2: Stuckee's at Oxbow Blit is de(Liver)ed to his destination, but upon arrival, the group curbs some systemic racism together and receive the blessing of the Troverth Riders of the Night. The group decides to stick together---the blessing pays off as they avenge the big bloke. * Bars Visted: Stuckee's at Oxbow (Stamped) Session 3: Enter the Shinardi Slaver Ninjas take hold of the exotic players. * Bars Visited: Prison Cells of the Shinardi Session 4: The Harder they Fall After a short distraction in the woods from a Bugbear, the group crosses paths with their first Consuler and their first student of the Corpsus Academy. Before long, they’ve made their way back to The Delvin where they have to fight a mage who has taken control of their Stone Giant friends mind. In the end they’re promoted. * Bars Visited: Stuckee's at The Delvin (Stamped) * Zuri the Stone Giant's Speech: "I have lived many years under the ruling of the dragons. At their most kind, they were private and defensive of their lands, and at their worst they were abominations of terror. They say there were two types of dragons, those who followed the righteous god and those who followed the destructive god. But I have witnessed dragons of every race, shape, creed, and size wreak havoc on my home lands. Every one of them was capable of wiping us all out, and they would have if we had not taken up arms against them. My mother was killed by a dragon, my father was killed by a dragon, my sister was killed by a dragon. But my children will not have to see a dragon for the rest of their lives in this new world. Those who died in the Holy War did so to stop the world from being shaken. There is a saying amongst the Trudgers that when you feel the ground shake, it is time to start moving. But for now, the ground is quiet, and we can stand still, and still stand. this point the mental domination started to slowly take control When I return to Trudger, I can only hope it is the last time I have to return home. In the war, we giants were sent wherever we were needed. Wherever the front lines needed to be pushed. But now we can return home peacefully, and though this last trip out to No Man's Kingdom has been eventful for me, it has also been bittersweet." Session 5: Quarreling Questors Now promoted to Questors, the gang heads out onto the road to Champarty. On the first night out, they’re ambushed by a group known as the Reavers, a monstrous group of thieves...and after hours of squabbling, they find themselves with a dead mule and no cart. Now they must work together by foot on the quest to find their cart. Also a dog named Kulu shows up! * Bars Visited: None. Session 6: Reavers by Night With no cart and no horse, the gang rushes into the wilds to recover their things. The Horse is saved with Vinder, a new mercenary NPC who convinces the group to finally head back and fight the Reavers in a small village known as Nakashiri. Sneaking into town in the midst of night, the squad rescues the hostages! * Bars Visited: Prison Barn of the Nakashiri Session 7: The Tavern Formerly Known as Stuckee's Undead abound! It turns out the reavers are pawns to an undead ogre named Coalkell, and once he is “Coalkilled” in the middle of an abandoned Stuckee’s, the group finds out their former ally Vinder is also an undead Dhampir. They decide to spare him and even donate their blood to help him out. The town is saved and the group is back on the road with a new cart and oxen in hand! * Bars Visted: The Reavers Hideout (Stamped) Session 8: Litigate This! The Shinardi from session 3 return with a vengence as they track down Orris and Eve to the edge of Troverth. The town of Senshi no Rakuen is home to weird traditions and many honorable (and dishonorable) people, among those Kel. But all that culture is useless when ninjas attack at night! * Bars Visited: "Stuckey's" in Senshi no Rakuen (Stamped) Session 9: Wyvern's Keep(ing Secrets) The courts of Senshi no Rakuen take center stage as the group litigates for Eve and Orris’s freedom...but in the process, the discover a far more powerful evil, and soon it is heroes vs demon monkeys! * Bars Visited: Prison Cells of Wyvern Keep Session 10: The Phoenix Infection After getting weapons, accolades, and honor in Wyvern Keep, the group hits the road. Along the way, Drake drowns eve and a prophecy is received. Eventually they enter the Troverth Kingdom, or more specifically, the capital city of Balabag in the Land of the Phoenix, where it seems like more demons lurk. * Bars Visited: Stuckee's at Balabag (Stamped) Season 11: The Oathwielders Triumph With the whole gang together in Balabag, the mystery of the infected water is solved, the source is slain, the princess is saved, and the dragon is killed, but despite all of their Oaths kept and their weapons wielded, the characters find themselves only stepping further into the intrigue that is the Troverth society, and the secrets it holds! * Bars Visited: Stuckee's at Balabag Chapter II: Might or Magic On a bright day on the 15th of Flamerule…a fairy, satyr, and goliath were at the right place at the right time. After saving a poor veteran giant's life, the group impressed a local event organizer by the name of Liver. Taking up Liver's offer to escort him across the valleys and to the DolmHarm kingdom, the group embarked…but not before finding an ally in a mysterious Snobbite man, lost on this side of the world with no friends, family, or ship. Their first paid gig proved how dangerous the wilds were, and after the first of what would be several funerals, the group safely made it to DolmHarm, meeting a friendly Kenku, but also an outcasted man of flames along the way. As they worked together, the team members each found their own niches within the group. Fire man provided cover, Satyr provided inspiration, Fairy provided healing, and the mysterious Snobbite provided an insufferable drive for doing the right thing. Back where they began, the Oathwielders left their first ripple on the realm…becoming famous (or infamous) for stopping a raging giant from slaughtering countless in the city known as The Delvin. Their brave actions helped start a manhunt for who was behind the attack. Champerty was the suspect, and so off they went, on a month long quest filled with both the most incessant quarreling and most inspiring solidarity known to this side of Osugbo. Along the way, they made two more allies, the Arcane Centaur and righteous man of devotion. First they teamed up with a vampire at Nakashiri to stop an Ogre and his kobold gang. Where they got the gauntlets. Then they saved Samurai from beastial demons at Wyvern's Keep, where Master Shama gave them their Honor. Finally, they infiltrated the infected Balabag, at first hoping to lend a hand to local forces….they found instead zombified dragons, monstrous demons, and the most colorful group of survivors you could imagine, including Princess Hidori, lady of the Phoenix. But the tides turned, and they were soon trapped by the Samurai they believed they were helping, the Oathwielders were interrogated---Some of them turned on the others, and others stayed quiet. A great rift was forming in the once solid team. Under pressure, priorities were reevaluated, and each Oathwielder re-established just what they were running towards…or running away from. Believing themselves being sent to their death…they acted out. Killing their captors, the only suitable punishment was a certain death at the front lines. The front lines brought the Oathwielders face to face with the truth of this realm. Quel'mar is not a world of giants, vampires, and mystery….The realm is at war, and war was hell. They made it out (with casualties)…but not before the rift between them had grown. Separated at the front lines, and seeing the true nature of both friends and enemies, the OathWielders entered Champerty walking on thin ice. Doing what they do best, the Oathwielders sprung into action to save the lives of countless politicians during an attack on the kingdom, granting them the favor of the state and access to its resources. Pouring over collections of books, touring universities, and speaking with the highest officials, the Oathwielders finally solved their quest, releasing Champerty from suspicion and the brink of war, and indicting LaCroix and Glendoveer as the true perpetrators. The last chapter of the Oathwielder's story so far is one final tale of cohesion and generosity. Working together, the 7 Oathwielders helped each other deliver goods to refugees out in Glendoveer, a punishment enacted by Champerty for the treason. While the food was delivered, the Oathwielders had to make the hardest choice of their journey….sacrifice the mysterious Snobbite to save the countless refugees, or fight to save Drake, regardless of the consequences. In this post draconic realm, long gone are the stories of “Adventurers”. Those who once fought dragons and saved princesses for their kingdom now fight on battlefields…and in their place, a breed of hero has risen that is devoted solely to themselves. No kings, no leaders, no country….just OathWielders, surviving in a world at war. And thus they fled south. Last seen heading towards the Snobbite coast. Chapter III: Plumb the Depths! Chapter III Niebelogs: If you come across this journal I'm probably dead. Happy new year, my name is Wvictor Niebelung. Scholar. Mystic. Writer even. What do I write? If we can recount the last moments of my life. Spent after eighty-two days of monotonous sea sailing. Sea captain Drake was visited by someone from Champerty. Looking for what was known as the relic of the Dawnbringer. And that was indeed the dawn where everything began. We came across two shadowy vixens on reconnaissance of a shipwreck belonging to a religious factions known as the Dawnbringers. Between them, a marriage. Between us, a rivalry. With us submerging for the relic before them, encountering ocean dwellers, we emerged victorious. But we’ve acquired a rather disgusting taste between us. There’s the wife, Captain Tasneem of the Rattzias. She almost paid a hefty price by my eye, and that was just the first of Nightal. On the second of Nightal, we dove even deeper, against Drake’s orders we began to plunge. Well, one of us began to plunge into the unknown. Eve, the fairy, took her first step into a dark cave known as the Divine. She was granted her first gift, was rather minut, just some water breathing. As she began to inker and test with her dance with the divine, she was given her first breadcrumb...via the Fractured Dawn. Her first breadcrumb left her to the birth of gods Helm and Lathander. One answer led to many questions. Where do I come from who is my god who am I to please am I even pleasing said god? None to the satisfaction of her closer OathWielder friend Orris, we plunged and saved most of the Dawnbringers from the under deep. I come from teachings that don’t believe in the divine, but I’ve witnessed its magic firsthand. Reminds me of home. The Fifth of Nightal, a pitstop to relinquish the Dawnbringers...and gain a fractured friend. Sir Asar Partui. Slaver. Manipulator. And perhaps in another life, OathWielder. Asar Partui trafficked in the buying and selling of exotic life. Indifferent to his merchandise, he did not know he carried a priceless piece of life. A mother. An archer...Another Roha? No, rather, her mother. One that she thought was dead. And yet they reunite. Disgusted by the taste of slavery, Orris decides to break that which is chained. First: Jugbug. Then Cuara from the claws of Asar Partui. And like the Rattzias, a hefty price is paid, a heist done by...Drake...to steal the sums of almost two hundred thousand gold belonging to Asar Partui. When all is faced and Partui comes from his gold, he almost brings the OathWielders to the brink of death. One of the most memorable things from the Fifth of Nightal...one of the duels, the Troverthian Kel and the Woldlin Asar Partui done on a rather not so stable plank, both ready to plunge for their lives into the deep ocean, and Kel with the wings of Qra arriving victorious. God I hate that man. Come Morning, Asar comes for the OathWielders, but instead of extracting his vengeance, he hires us to go after the man, go after our Drake, go after his gold. I’ve never saw a man fall so deep when he realized everything in front of him was going to crumble, even his position in the OathWielders. Recounting the story of Abadon, Drake was now half a man, he was half a snobbite, he was a full blooded Prakseesin. And that was on the seventh of Nightal. Oh, Abadon, the event where Children died during the romance between captain and ship. Caused so much hatred on the Prakseesin, that if he were to ever step foot on Snobbite soil again, he was to be murdered. And this man was going to look murder in the face in pursuit of his wife. But first, we arrived at Jewelspar, the ship taken so much wear and tear that it was time for the Kulu to get a full Clip and Dip. Restless in Jewelspar, we explored the many sights such as the Menagerie, the Magicade, and then the jail. The jail came with a little practical joke. When we stepped foot in Jewelspar we realized our name had been dragged through the mud. The OathWielders were not the group you wanted to run into smiling. Hated by some, feared by most, detested by all, we knew it was time to turn things around one story at a time. We just didn’t know it would take the bold decision of one shadowy man. Another OathWielder, fellow Champert Julian...his cleverness and abundance of coin helped us turn mind after mind from sober angry serf to drunken happy fan. The journey to reverse our reputation would take time but we had to start somewhere. Why not as a panel in a tavern taking questions? Some light questions came, such as “Why does Niebelung always wear a dress?”, and some heavy ones, such as “What happened to the Elves at the barricade?”, “Which one of you is the leader?”. We took each and every question head on and answered each honestly regardless of how we felt. To change your reputation you must address that which hurts the most. From the death of elves, the death of children, and the death of a man who can’t die. His name was Blit. As fate would have it, he died the day I met these people. Coincidence? Fate? Who knows? But I knew this Blit was something special to them, for he brought back news of old adventurers. She lives, he said of the giant. She’s gone, he said of the wife. Eve, Drake, Orris, never happier to see a dead man. I did not think it would be possible, if it weren’t for dark magics. His return seemed to be the brightest thing of the panel. That and an offer of patronage to buy the most renowned ship to sail across the AmuPter Front: the Elven Wingship. We found out our own ship had been stolen, and we gathered a large mass of followers that the old Kulu would never hold. So like the OAthWiedlers wer are e thought bigger would be better. But we didn’t have the money for bigger. So we met with three. There was Olorona, Elhorn, and Nimz. Three noble, filthy rich elves residing in this kingdom Jewelspar. Elhorn of the Deepthinkers, archivist of past wars. Olorona, the bastard of Olidammara, focus of the here and now. Nimz, founder of the Brilliance, he is the crafter of magics to come. Each wielding an Oath of past present and future. Elves. Nobles. OathWielders. We took it upon ourselves to join the Eccentric Olorona. Such a petty request from him to prank another patron: which we chose to have a man bite his own books. Ha. Ha. It brings a tear to my eye to see such knowledge be bitten on the spine. But justice was served for we served eight days in prison. Well….not I….I was too busy working at the time. Niebelung the tour guide. Eight days later, the twenty first of Nightal, we take to the patronage of Nimz. His only demand is that we don’t touch a single hair on any elves head. Against Olorona’s demands, we subjegated ourselves to two lords. With Nimz’ discounts and Olorona’s funding, we acquired the Elven Wingship finally...setting sail not for Nawfar. Our destination: Galik. To Home. I found it almost unbelievable, Home. As we set sail for my home of Galik, we must cross one of the most fearsome fronts the Realm War has ever seen. Where aquatic life, draconic heritage, and sea culture clash in one great battle. Where man sinks with his ship and dragon fights to the last tooth. The whole time falling the same fate to the sharks. Many a days we fought on this front. Some easy, some in which the wind was not so kind. Some days, negotiating with elves, and some days having Wyverns drop packs of dead kobolds on your deck. But it was the OathWielders first introduction to anything Dragon. The Wyverns fierce, the dragonborn ferocious, and the lizardfolk intense. But I knew with each OathWielder covering my back, we could take down any foe, so much so that we suffered no casualties. Now THAT was story worth sharing with the realm. I almost thought of us as the Undefeatable OathWielders. Later we fought a ship full of Tiamat’s children. Lizardfolks, Troglodytes, and different degrees of the dragon kin. In that battle, we survived, but we lost. Qra the Chakra-cokra, Blit the undying, we mourn them tonight. After that battle, we knew it was time to touch our feets on Galik sand. Time for me to go see my Bardic friend Dapollo again. We just wanted to reach land finally. But I’m afraid there are some lose ends that were not tied up. The Kulu returned. And its crew? Olorona, our disgruntled patron. Elhorn, the embarrased. Asar Partui, the slaver. Rattzias, the scorned. And one other. One other I have not seen before. He was the undying dragonborn. They came back with one thing on their minds. Redemption. Their past mistakes only to be redeemed by our apologies, or our deaths. And here I stand on the brink of death. Every day on this front we feared for our lives. But never so much as now. So much that I missed one very important event. Happy new year OathWielders. Chapter IV: The Curse of Life